Part Of Your Planet
by waning crescent
Summary: What happens when you take one alian girl forbidden to mix with earthlings and a rocket recked boy? A Teen Titans twist on the Little Mermaid of course! Plz R&R!


_Summery: What happens when you take one alien girl forbidden to mix with earthlings, and one rocket wrecked boy? A Teen Titans twist on the little mermaid of course! Please Read and Review!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the little mermaid or teen titans…_**

**Chapter One: Her One Wish**

The girl flew through space, flying past stars and planets, not bothered by the atmosphere at all. Her fiery hair swayed as she came to a halting stop before the planet she wanted to go to so badly, but couldn't. She was a native of the planet Tameran, and Tameranians were forbidden to visit the weakling planet earth, but how she wanted too! Earth was an experimental planet that her people studied, and the "Humans" as they were called had no idea what was happening beyond their small solar system. Koriander however loved to look at the unique planet. 'Clouds' floated around it, surrounding it in a hazy halo, there were large blue spots signaling 'oceans' and the big spots of land were unique from each other. She sighed, wrapping her arms around her self, then flew fast, so they would mistake her as a shooting star to their moon. She sat on the surface indented with craters and watched the planet slowly turn. Her biggest wish was to spend one day on that beautiful planet, just to see others that were similar to her people, but still different. Or at least meet someone from there. She lay back, closed her eyes and dreamed of what the perfect human would be like. Little did she know her wish was about to come true.

Richard Grayson, teenage prodigy was flipping controls inside his rocket ship.

"We're all set." He voiced through the radio. He was the youngest person to ever be going to the moon. He seeked adventure, since he had stopped being the sidekick of Bruce Wayne he had done a number of famous things. He had just finished his schooling to become an astronaut, finished in a astonishingly short time, and his rich adoptive father had funded his rocket, and now he was ready to make history. He sat back, put on his seat belt and waited for lift off. The rest of his team going with him mimicked him, and he closed his eyes, listening to the engines roar, the countdown, and finally feeling himself being lifted into the great beyond.

Koriander had dozed off, and when she woke up there was a rocket speeding towards her hideout. She jumped up in surprise, the ship would see her if she flew off, so she hid in a crater… peering out at the big machine as it landed.

Richard looked out the window, and seeing the surface of the moon he smiled at his crew.

"Ready for an adventure?"

His crew laughed and started preparing the ship; everything was going well until…

"Captain, something's wrong with the ship! It's going to blow!" A crew member said with a look of pure anxiety on his face. Richard sobered quickly. He rushed around, making sure all of the crew had there suits on, when he made sure they were all set, he ran towards where his own suit was stored, his hand grabbed it and he put one leg into it, when the ship suddenly burst. No fire got to him, he was just pushed out of the ship. The rest of the crewmembers gravitated towards the nearest space station, courtesy of their suits. Richard passed out, floating in space…

The alien girl saw the ship destruct, and the handsome boy emerge from the mess. She gasped, and grabbed him, flying towards earth as fast as she could, which was FAST. She landed on a sandy beach, next to San Francisco, but of course she didn't know where she was. She lay him down on the sand and smoothed his hair out of his eyes, and waited until he woke up, humming softly to herself. All she could think of was how handsome he was, and that she was actually on Earth. The sun fell, and she was surrounded by darkness. Her green eyes lit up, so she could see, in a magnificent emerald glow. The boy woke, still hazy. He saw her as a goddess, her ember hair floating in the wind, and her eyes giving off an unearthly glow. He reached up to touch her face, see if she was real, when a guy pulled his car onto the side of the road.

"Yo! Are you okay man?" he yelled.

The beautiful alien gave a start, and hid behind a boulder. The guy came running down the beach and offered his hand to the boy, and helped him stand up.

"Hey, you're Richard Grayson!" he said, surprised. Richard nodded.

"That's me…" he peered around the man so he could see the rock. A figure stood up behind it and flew into the sky, going so fast she was only a blur. He turned back to the man. "Thanks, I was in a wreck."

The man nodded "No problem. I'm Victor. Victor Stone." He held out his hand.

Koriander knew she had made a grave mistake, but she still didn't regret it. All she could think about was that she had to see the boy again and there was only one way to do that. She had to go see her sister.

_Like it? Love it? Hate it? There's only one way for me to know! Please Review! Also to those of you that care, I know Richard couldn't even survive for a second in space without exploding, but, oh well. It goes with the story. It wouldn't do to have a part of the couple in this story die in the first chapter now would it? Of course not silly! Thank you for reading, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It would make my day! _


End file.
